Fall on Me
by Pyun
Summary: In the wake of Ross' and Rachel's latest separation, Rachel runs to Chandler for support. Will he be able to give her what she needs? Read to find out! Pairings TBD


**A/N: **This is the first real fiction I've written in over 3 years. I'm not 100% sure where it's going yet, but I got some inspiration to write so I went with it. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/hold copyright on any of the characters or places mentioned in this story, nor do I disseminate this story for profit in any way.

**Part 1**

Chandler sat forward pensively on Central Perk's orange couch, pretending to contemplate his response to Ross's rhetorical question, but was secretly considering something else altogether. Ross had just finished recounting the contents of the letter his on-again, off-again flame had written to him, which declared the terms for what was to be an arguably unacceptable reconciliation for the addressee.

"Look, Ross," Chandler began, keeping his tone as sincere and supportive as he could manage, "you have what you want; you're back with Rachel. If you bring this up now, you're going to wreck the best thing that has ever happened to you." Whether the latter part of that statement was true was up for debate, in Chandler's opinion. Ross had a PhD, a child, a good job, and a decent life. Granted, some of those things occurred under less than favorable circumstances, but he seemed pretty well adjusted. All that changed a year and half prior when Rachel finally acquiesced to Ross's long-standing invitation to courtship. After that, it wasn't long before the stakes got so high that Ross seemed unable to cope and subsequently came unwound.

On the other hand, it was almost obvious how any guy might consider a girl like Rachel to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

In the coffee house, Joey continued advocating acceptance to the deeply embattled Ross.

"Sure it's hard to forget!" Joey agreed, "But that doesn't mean you have to talk about it!" The old doctrine of avoidance usually worked in the short term. But underlying problems tend to substantially outlast the patience of the person suffering through them. Chandler knew this all too well. He noticed Joey's features darken as he continued.

"A lot of things happened on that trip that we should _never_, _ever _talk about," Joey decreed. Chandler noticed that Joey's focus had shifted to him during the last sentence and felt the icy remembrance of what transgressed on the beach slither over him. At that, the conversation hit an impasse and Ross left, frustrated and defeated.

The next day, Chandler rolled out bed at about 9am, brushed his teeth, and settled into his recliner. Yesterday had been a doozy. After the discussion at the coffee house, Ross swallowed his pride and went to reconcile with Rachel on her terms. The truth about the beach at Montauk and Monica's jellyfish sting came bursting out of Joey like a kid who was keeping a secret from his parents. Chandler wasn't sure how something could feel both better and worse simultaneously, but that was how he felt about having the "Jellyfish Story" be known to all his friends.

Rachel and Ross had then disappeared awkwardly into Rachel's room, presumably to consummate their reconciliation, but that came to a screeching halt to the familiar tune of "We Were on a Break!" that had plagued the sextet for the better part of a year.

Recalling all of this, Chandler seriously considered climbing back into bed and hiding from the world.

Joey had an all-day shoot going on. Ever since he'd been fired from "Days," Joey hadn't found full-time work and it seemed like he was always home. So when he found out about Joey's extended absence on this day, Chandler arranged to take the day off and enjoy some uninterrupted time alone.

He started brewing a pot of coffee, turned on the TV and settled into his recliner. There wasn't generally much that interested him on daytime television, but a bad TV show beat the monotony of the daily grind, hands down. He'd been flipping for a couple of minutes, narrowing down his choices when he heard the door handle jiggle which was followed by a knock on the door.

He expected it to be Joey, figuring he'd managed to get fired from his gig already and had forgotten his key (which he did almost regularly). If not Joey, it would be some door-to-door salesman who weaseled his way in the building somehow. Or maybe some girl who Joey had used and dumped, tearfully looking for an explanation. She'd cry on his shoulder and tell him what a nice guy he was and he'd take it with a grain of salt, knowing that it meant sexual attraction was out of the question. He put his eye to the peephole and was surprised when he saw the figure standing in the hallway.

Looking tired and frail, Rachel stood on the other side of the door. Wasn't she supposed to be at work? He opened the door.

"Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed, seeming surprised.

"Yep, it's just me" said Chandler. "Disappointed?"

"Of course not," replied Rachel. Chandler couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not. "It's just…I thought you were working…so I figured…"

"Well, I'd have said the same about you," Chandler pointed out. He cocked his head to the side patronizingly and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

As Rachel walked past him, he briefly recounted the events of the previous day which included the brief reconciliation of Rachel and Ross followed by a volcanic argument that ended with Ross storming out. Their separation was different this time than the last had been. The last was heart-wrenching, tearful, and momentous. This time, it had been as if there was no romantic love behind it; like two friends arguing over something they'd long disagreed intensely over.

"I called out sick today," Rachel confessed as she walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the shelf. "Do you mind?" she asked, indicating the pot of coffee that'd just finished brewing.

"Not all. Help yourself," Chandler courteously replied, continuing to add, "I took the day off as well." He went on to explain to Rachel how he scheduled days off when he knew Joey was going to be gone all day.

"I see," she said, taking what she felt sure was an implicit cue, "Let me get out of your hair then." She set her coffee mug down and started retreating towards the door.

"Get back here," Chandler implored her, realizing the message he'd sent her. "I didn't mean for you to leave."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Chandler nodded. "This is different. I _live_ with Joey. I see him all the time. I love him like a brother but sometimes it's good to get a little time apart."

Rachel nodded knowingly at the conclusion of Chandler's explanation.

"Besides," Chandler offered with a wry smile, "You're better looking then him – but don't tell him I said that."

Rachel laughed and Chandler was glad she took the statement in the lighthearted manner in which it was offered. Rachel made a "my lips are sealed" gesture, turned and walked over to Joey's recliner. Were it not for the mug of coffee in her hand, Chandler felt sure she would've slumped into the seat with an audible thud. Chandler filled his own mug before joining Rachel by the TV. A "judge" show continued its frenzied dance across the screen, but the audio was muted.

"So what brings you by this morning," Chandler asked, making sure to add, "Not that I mind having you." At this, Rachel blushed a little, as if having been caught doing something wrong. Chandler felt a sense of alarm inside as he imagined the chaos that would ensue if it turned out she was having some sort of tryst with Joey.

"I smelled coffee," Rachel admitted bashfully.

_Ah_, thought Chandler as he offered a smile in response.

"And," she added, "I could use a friend."

Chandler noticed she averted her eyes during the latter part of her confession. It was well known among their nucleus of six that Rachel didn't always cope well with hardships on her own, but she still seemed ashamed to admit it. On one hand, Chandler wondered if she would've rather had Joey be the "friend" in question. On the other hand, he figured it was best to put those insecurities aside for the moment and enjoy the circumstances for what they were. After all, he and Rachel had established a good rapport over the last 3 years.

"Will I do?" he joked. She slapped him playfully on the arm and they both laughed. Even in a friendly, non-romantic context, women like Rachel Green had a way of making the company she kept feel special.

The two spent a while chatting about work and about life, decisively ignoring the topics of Ross and of the "Jellyfish Incident." They had no idea how much their lives were about to change.


End file.
